Stealing his broomstick
by IntrinsicJezebel
Summary: DG fans, this is for ya. One-shot. Nice and fluffy...the product of being bored. Give it a try! Calex, this is for you babe. xx


Stealing his broomstick ^^  
  
A/N: Hellloooo you lovely people out there..erm..no..i'm not completely insane. Erm..anyhoooo..Calex asked me to dedicate a fic to her, and due to excessive boredom in my classical civilisation "lesson," this bit of fluff was churned out! Enjoy. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't do it!!! [looks around guiltily]  
  
Dedication: To the ever so Mary-Sue like, Calex. ^^ Haha..  
  
***  
  
Virginia "youngest" Weasley fumed to herself. Why did everyone want her bloody advice?! One word – Calex. Her bloody best friend was Calex. Carmen Alexandra Munroe, if you wanted to get personal. Sure, Ginny could admit it to herself. She was jealous. I mean, really, she couldn't help it. Having a friend like Calex who was gorgeous, witty and outgoing, practically ensured popularity. On the other hand, it also practically ensured having to answer tedious questions about Calex. Her sexual fetishes, preference of toenail colour, etc. Yes, it got annoying.  
  
She plodded over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, allowing her eyes to roam briefly across the other tables. Her gaze collided with that of Blaise Zabini's, who, taking one look at her interested expression, licked his lips suggestively and grinned. Very flustered, Ginny plopped herself down...right on top of Colin Creevey's lap. To top of the *graceful* swan dive she did to get off, and the 'splat' sound she made when falling face first onto the marble, Colin blushed pink and asked her where bloody Calex was.  
  
Ginny growled loudly, louder than her stomach growled at that precise moment, thankfully, and stomped off to the quidditch pitch to cool down. She stomped dramatically off to the quidditch pitch, only to realise she had forgotten her broomstick in her dorm. She sighed loudly, then deciding she'd sooner just do nothing than have to face bloody Calex again, she walked towards the quidditch storeroom, just to check if she might have left her broom in there.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't. She settled with flipping off the storeroom, because it appeased her slightly and turned to leave, when she caught sight of a Firebolt, leaning against the doorframe. It was gleaming mahogany, polished so well, she could see her reflection in it. She quickly peeped outside the room. 'Nope, no one in sight, check.' She ran back inside and led her wicked side take over. She carried the broom outside, not noticing the elaborate engraving on the side.  
  
She started getting onto the broom when to her horror, a deep, drawling voice interrupted her,  
  
"My, my weasel. Are you so poor that you're resorting to robbery?"  
  
Ginny was horrified...obviously, she'd been so caught up in her excitement, she'd forgotten to check who it belonged to. Equally obviously enough, she could never make herself apologise to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It's not yours!" She snapped back, her cheeks reddening at the lie.  
  
"Alright then, come over here, and I'll check you out. Wait, I meant I'd check the broom out," he smirked.  
  
"NO! I'm sick and tired of boys pretending to chat me up. But then again, at least they had the decency to tell me they wanted Calex. Why don't you admit it?!" She held her stance and tried to glare at him menacingly.  
  
Judging by his short, extremely husky, bark of laughter, she didn't think he was very intimidated. Damn his height. And she, being offended easily, took it to mean that he was laughing at her and made as if to stomp off. She spun on the balls of her right foot, and dropping his broom carelessly on the ground, she stalked off. As it happened, she was unprepared for the soft footfalls signalling his arrival, unprepared for the callused, but gentle hand that grabbed hers and pulled her flush against his chest, her back against his front. His arm was firmly wrapped around her petite waist and the other hand, closing in rapidly on her mouth.  
  
"I don't want Calex. I want you," he whispered deeply into her ear, nuzzling it with his lips soothingly. And before she had a chance to protest, he tilted her jaw up to meet his, replaced his hand with his firm, unyielding lips, and Ginny forgot all she knew. She gasped softly into his mouth, her body aflame. He took initiative, plunging his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own. She let out an involuntary moan and kissed him deeply back, her hands exploring the hard contours of his back. His lips moved off hers, and travelled down her neck, licking and suckling along the way. He stopped at her collarbone, and looked up at her, and in that split second, Ginny realised what she'd been doing for the past few minutes. Uttering a cry of dismay, she pushed him off her, intending to run away from him. She heard a groan, and turned around. Draco held his arms wide open and murmured "Don't go baby. We'll sort it out. I want you to stay." Ginny felt her inner walls crumble with his proclamation and turned back to him, enveloping herself in his comfortable warmth.  
  
"Besides," Draco muttered into her ear, with a taste of relish, "Calex is completely unattainable," he concluded with his signature smirk.  
  
~x~  
  
A/N: And that's it folks! Please tell me if you enjoyed it...or if it completely sucked...y'know, I'd just like some feedback. Ta! 


End file.
